kirbyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Meta Knight
|dernière_apparition= |pouvoirs=Epée (Dans certains jeux)}} Meta Knight est un personnage de lasérie Kirby. Il est l'un des personnages les plus connus de la série. thumb|Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Meta Knight est en réalité un Kirby bleu. Il a des bras plus développés dotés de mains, une armure de chevalier, une longue cape bleue se transformant en ailes de chauve-souris et une épée légendaire nommée Galaxia. En raison de la façon de faire des choses et de ses intentions souvent cachées, la relation entre Kirby et Meta Knight est de nature imprévisible, et va d'être des rivaux amers à des alliés inébranlables les uns aux autres et peut changer à tout moment. En tant que chevalier, il respecte un code de chevalerie et offre toujours à Kirby une épée chaque fois qu'il se bat contre lui. Cependant, si le joueur attend assez longtemps sans collecter l'épée, elle disparaîtra, et la bataille se déroulera. Dans Meta Knightmare Ultra, il est montré essayer de devenir le plus grand guerrier de la galaxie, suggérant qu'il se targue de sa force et de ses compétences, mais souhaite continuer à devenir plus fort. Le sous-jeu La Revanche de Meta Knight révèle que Meta Knight ahborre la paresse, au point qu'il était prêt à commencer une guerre et à reprendre Dream Land juste pour mettre fin à ce qu'il considérait comme un «mode de vie paresseux». Ceci est seulement vu dans Kirby Super Star et Kirby Super Star Ultra, et cela n'a peut-être été inclus dans le but d'avoir Meta Knight être perçu comme un antagoniste. thumb Fait intéressant, il ne semble jamais vouloir que son visage soit révélé, se retirant immédiatement via sa cape dimensionnelle quand son masque est cassé et tombe. La raison de cela n'est jamais expliquée. Dans l'anime, sa personnalité est bien différente de celle des jeux. Il est calme, rassemblé, et est beaucoup plus clairement sur le côté de Kirby ici, parce qu'ils sont à la fois Star Warriors, et Meta Knight doit l'aider pour le plus grand bien. Il est démontré qu'il observe passivement les événements et n'intervient que lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. Cependant, ses méthodes de formation sont souvent dures et dangereuses, mettant souvent la vie de Kirby en danger, mais elles réussissent toujours à rendre Kirby plus fort. Contrairement aux jeux, il ne semble pas tenir compte de la paresse des autres et est beaucoup moins mystérieux, car ses motifs dans l'anime sont rarement cachés. Dans les deux jeux et à Kirby: Right Back à Ya !, il est souvent vu debout sur des zones hautes, des plates-formes, des branches d'arbres et des statues. Cela peut être un mouvement stratégique pour éviter d'être attaqué avant la bataille ou pour obtenir une meilleure vue, mais la raison n'est jamais expliquée officiellement. Armes Cape dimensionnelle La cape dimensionnelle de Meta Knight (tel que nommé dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl) lui permet de manipuler l'espace et est une arme puissante à part entière. Sa cape de signature n'a jamais reçu son nom officiel, jusqu'à relativement récemment, tout comme Galaxia. Meta Knight l'enveloppe le plus souvent pour se téléporter. Cela se produit chaque fois que son masque est détruit et que le visage est révélé, ou lorsqu'il sait qu'il a été vaincu. La cape lui permet de se déformer et de se téléporter à de courtes distances, et peut être utilisé pour surprendre un adversaire, les attraper contre la garde en se téléportant et en attaquant par derrière. Dans les jeux plus récents, on le voit en tournant le dos à l'écran avant de l'utiliser. Meta Knight l'enlève habituellement lors de la lutte contre Kirby. Dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Meta Knight peut également l'utiliser pour sortir de la réalité pour une courte période. Dans son Final Smash Attack, la cape est utilisée pour pétrifier ses ennemis et recouvrir l'espace environnant dans l'obscurité complète, les laissant ouverts aux attaques de son épée. Super Smash Bros. Brawl et son trophée dans Super Smash Bros. Melee a suggéré que les deux ailes de chauve-souris qui lui accordent des capacités de vol et de glisse sont vraiment une extension de la cape. Ceci est également démontré dans Kirby Epic Yarn, où la cape se voit transformer fluidiquement en les ailes dans la forme du fil de Meta Knight. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Dans les jeux anciens et dans le retour de Kirby à Dream Land, il est vu lâcher sa cape, révélant que ses ailes sont sous la cape. Cependant, dans Kirby Super Star et son remake, Meta Knight lève sa cape, mais il utilise la cape à nouveau après sa défaite. Cela indique que la cape de Meta Knight peut être de nature magique et peut être convoquée à tout moment pour échapper à des situations difficiles. Galaxia L'épée Galaxia est une lame en or solide avec un rubis intégré dans sa poignée, avec n'importe où entre 0 à 6 pointes qui dépassent de ses arêtes vives. Dans les jeux précédents, les pointes étaient absentes de l'épée alors dénommé par Meta Knight. Dans les jeux, Galaxia est capable de sortir des poutres d'énergies et des mouvements d'épée standards. Dans Meta Knightmare Ultra, il absorbe l'énergie d'un ennemi vaincu, permettant à Meta Knight d'utiliser des actions spéciales comme Mach Tornado, Meta Quick et Heal. Galaxia est utilisé par Kirby quand il utilise la capacité de copie principale dans Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Dans Kirby: Right Back to Ya !, l'épée a des origines sacrées, ayant été créée par une race de lumière et un dieu du feu, Photron.thumb|Kirby : Les souris attaquent Affrontement thumb|left|Meta Knight dans son arène dans Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land thumb|left|Meta Knight sans son masque Meta Knight est le boss du sixième niveau, Océan Orange, du jeu Kirby's Adventure et son remake Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land. Le battre implique l'usage de la capacité Epée (cette fois-ci on ne peut pas la perdre). Kirby affronte plusieurs fois son armée, les Méta-minnions, avant d'affronter Meta Knight. Une fois battu, Meta Knight perd son masque et disparaît dans sa cape. Dans les jeux thumb|left|Kirby's Adventure thumb|Meta Knight dans Kirby's Fun Pak Kirby's Adventure: '''C'est le premier jeux où le chevalier apparaît, il n'est qu'un boss comme les autres mais parfois, il envoie des sucettes à Kirby pour l'aider où tente de l’arrêter en envoyant ses soldats. '''Kirby's Fun Pak: Meta Knight possède son propre jeu où il est l'antagoniste principal: Revanche de Meta Knight . Meta Knight, commandant l'Halberd , projette de conquérir Dream Land, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Kirby. Il est le boss final de ce mini-jeux où l'affrontement est le même que la plupart des autres. Après être vaincu, il s'enfuit. Meta Knight apparaît aussi dans des mini-jeux. Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land: Meta Knight garde le même rôle que dans Kirby's Adventure mais le Mode Extra permet de jouer avec le chevalier! Ce mode s'appelle Meta Knightmare (mélangeant Knight et Nightmare). La particularité est que Meta Knight se combattra lui-même au combat où il est censé être boss. Kirby & le Labyrinthe des Miroirs: '''Meta Knight a là un très grand rôle. Il est parti dans la dimension miroir pour sauver Dream Land. Son double, Meta Knight sombre, se fera passer pour lui. C'est l'un des rares jeux où ne l'on combat pas le chevalier. Il aidera Kirby malgré son double maléfique qui ne lui laisse aucune chance. '''Kirby: les Souris Attaquent: Meta Knight apparaît en tant que boss du monde 7: Mer Méconnue. Après que Desroche fut vaincu, Meta Knight vole le coffre que Kirby s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Il sera combattu dans l'épave de l'Halberd, coulé dans Kirby's Fun Pak, Revanche de Meta Knight. IL est dit à la fin du jeu que Meta Knight avait volé le coffre pour protéger PopStar de Dark Nébula, qui était enfermé dans ce coffre. Kirby and the Canvas Curse: Meta Knight n'est pas un boss mais est jouable, il se bât avec son épée. thumb|Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure Kirby Super Star Ultra: Meta Knight possède le même rôle que dans le jeu orignal. Mais il y a un mode nommé Meta Knightmare Ultra où l'on incarne le chevalier dans tout les autres jeux. Le gameplay est différent car Meta Knight ne peut pas copier les pouvoirs mais possède ses propres caractéristiques. Il peut appeler un équipier pour l'aider par exemple. Le boss final de ce mini-jeu est le fameux Galacta Knight . thumb|left|300px|Affrontement dans le jeu Wii Kirby au fil de l'aventure: Sur l'Halberd renfloué, Meta Knight se fait posséder par Maillalenvers et devient le boss de la Contrée Spatiale du Pays de la Courtepointe. Celui-ci est alors possédé (on voit ses yeux qui passent du jaune au violet). Il rencontre Kirby, qui pour le défaire doit le sonner (comme chaque boss du jeu) et lui prendre son épée magique. Il y a 4 épées à confisquer pour défaire entièrement le chevalier, qui reviendra à lui après cela. A noter qu'il envoie à Kirby un Métamortex durant le combat final, pour l'aider. thumb|190px|Kirby's Avdenture WiiKirby's Adventure Wii: Meta Knight est l'un des principaux protagoniste avec Kirby, Dadidou et Bandana Dee. Il suit Kirby et ses amis dans son aventure et l'aide pour affronter le boss final Magolor. Il est jouable a deux et est un personnage au choix dans les arènes. Kirby Triple Deluxe: Meta Knight n'apparaît pas mais des clins d'oeil du chevalier y sont faits. Comme par exemple une attaque de Kirby Cirque qui gonfle un ballon Meta Knight. Il apparaît réellement dans la vidéo Maître Kirby. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse: grâce à son amiibo, on peut faire un niveau avec le masque de Meta Knight, mais uniquement une fois par jour. Sa figurine est à débloquer dans le dernier niveau du jeu, il apparait même dans le carnet secret d'Eline, dessiné avec des lunettes blanches, une bouche et un chapeau violet. Kirby Planet Robobot: Meta Knight apparait dans la première cinématique du jeu sur son vaisseau volant, l'Halberd. Un mode de jeu appelé Meta Knightmare Return est également disponible où l'on peut contrôler le chevalier à la place de Kirby. Un amiibo de Meta Knight uniquement compatible avec ce jeu pourra donner à Kirby le don épée, et Kirby deviendra bleu foncé avec une épée et un masque de Meta Knight sur le côté. Le jeu à son nom : Vengeance de Meta Knight Dans Kirby's Fun Pak, Meta Knight devient le boss final de son propre jeu : Vengeance de Meta Knight. L'épée est toujours obligatoire (mais elle disparaît si elle n'est pas prise dans les dix secondes suivant le début du combat, ou en utilisant le système d'acolyte). Meta Knight et son armée sont ici propriétaires d'un gigantesque vaisseau : l'Halberd. thumb|left|300px|Musique de Meta Knight dans Kirby's Fun Pak Le clone maléfique : Dark Meta Knight Dans Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs, le boss final, Psychédiablik, multiplie Kirby en 4 exemplaires et prend l'apparence de Meta Knight pour l'induire en erreur. Le clone est appelé Dark Meta Knight. Meta Knight et le coffre Dans Kirby : Les souris attaquent, Kirby défera Dorroche, le chef d'une bande de souris voleuses qui lui ont pris son morceau de gâteau à la fraise. Mais Meta Knight surgira de nulle part et volera le coffre. Kirby le suivra dans la Mer Méconnue (après avoir descellé l'entrée avec les 5 Sceaux Etoile) et le battra dans l'épave de l'Halberd. Mais le coffre au gâteau ne contient que l'esprit de Dark Nébula, qui possède Dorroche avant d'être défait par Kirby dans la Galaxie Go. Meta Knight le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il a tenté de s'emparer du coffre. Meta Knight dans l'anime Meta Knight est un personnage clé de l'anime Kirby : Right Back at Ya!, dans la mesure où il sait pratiquement tout sur Kirby. Il enseignera son savoir à Tiff. Il est le serviteur du Roi Dadidou et lui obéit fermement. Néanmoins, il va finir par devenir son ennemi. Le rôle de Meta Knight dans l'anime est considéré comme faux, car Meta Knight est l'un des protagonistes et qu'il aide Kirby dans le développement de ses capacités et le sauve à plusieurs reprises. Il est considéré comme son mentor. Il faut noter que ses yeux changent de couleur selon son humeur: rose quand il est amusé,bleu quand il est heureux ou calme,rouge lorsqu'il est fâché et vert quand il réfléchit thumb|left|Meta Knight dans l'anime Résumé de ses apparitions * thumb|Kirby Air RideKirby's Adventure et Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land : chef des Méta-minnions (mini-boss occasionnel) et boss du sixième niveau, Océan Orange. Jouable dans le mode Meta Knightmare dans Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land. * thumb|Kirby et le Pinceau du PouvoirKirby's Fun Pak et Kirby Super Star Ultra : boss final du jeu Revanche de Meta Knight. Jouable dans le mode Meta Knightmare Ultra dans Kirby Super Star Ultra. * Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs : confie aux 4 Kirby la capacité Maître pour affronter Dark Mind. * Kirby : Les souris attaquent : boss du septième niveau, Mer Méconnue. * Kirby Air Ride : personnage jouable à débloquer. * Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir : personnage jouable après l'avoir déverrouillé avec des Médailles. * Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure : boss du sixième niveau, Contrée Spatiale. * Kirby : Triple deluxe : sous la forme de dark Méta Knight ultra dans le mode Dadidou et l’arène des boss Dans la série Super Smash Bros thumb|left|Meta Knight dans Super Smash Bros Brawl, sur le stage "Pont d'Ordinn"thumb|right|Tornade Mach, le coup spécial normal de Meta Knight Meta Knight est un personnage jouable de départ dans Super Smash Bros Brawl. Il peut déployer ses ailes pour enchaîner les doubles sauts. Il connaît 4 coups spéciaux représentés par ces images. thumb|left|Perce-tout, le coup spécial côté de Meta Knightthumb|right|Cape dimensionnelle, le coup spécial bas de Meta Knight *Tornade Meta (Coup spécial neutre): Meta Knight crée une tornade de coup d'épée. Elle absorbe les combattants puis les rejettes. Il est possible de déplacer la tornade. *Perce-tout (Coup spécial direction): Meta Knight part en vrille dans la direction choisie, il peut en plus monter ou descendre durant sa vrille. thumb|left|Boucle Express, le coup spécial haut de Meta Knightthumb|Les différents coloris possibles de Meta Knight *Boucle Express (Coup Spécial haut): Meta Knight tranche avec son épée en bondissant dans les airs. Il faut après diriger le chevalier avec haut et bas, pour le faire descendre sur terre ou pour le faire voler plus loin. thumb|Trophée dans Super Smash Bros Brawlthumb|left|Trophée de Super Smash Bros Melee *thumb|246px *Cape Dimensionnelle (Coup Spécial Bas): Meta Knight se réfugie sous sa cape et se téléporte. Il est possible de choisir la direction où il doit apparaître. De plus, si l'on appuie sur la touche d' attaque au moment où il apparait, celui-ci attaquera avec son épée. thumb|left|248px|Nouvelle apparence de Meta Knight dans le nouveau Smash Bros. *Son Final Smash est Ténèbres Galactiques, Meta Knight doit se mettre à côté d'un joueur pour l'avoir. Après l'avoir enfermé sous sa cape, Meta Knight frappe d'un coup magistral, mais l'attaque n'a aucun effet si le joueur n'est pas touché. Meta Knight peut en plus toucher plusieurs joueurs à la fois. De plus, il est un trophée déblocable dans Melee. Meta Knight apparaîtra dans Super Samsh Bros 4, il a été annoncé le 13 août. Il ne possède plus de cape et ses gants sont recouverts de métal. Galerie d'images Meta Knight (Takwatêtdeuf!).jpg|Meta Knight contre Kirby dans Super Smash Bros 4 Meta Knight (FinalSmash!).jpg|Meta Knight ayant pris une Balle Smash dans SSB4 Meta Knight (Prensagringalé!).jpg|Super Smash bros 4 Meta Knight (Laclass1!).jpg|Super Samsh Bros 4 (3DS) Thème Meta Knight possède un thème qui n'est joué que dans Kirby's Fun pak, Kirby Super Star Ultra et Kirby au fil de l'aventure. Le thème des Chimères Sphère reprends quelques passages du thème de Meta Knight. Le thème de Galacta Knight est une version beaucoup plus dure et imposante que le chevalier bleu. Citations * "Vous devez protéger Kirby, quoi qu'il arrive ." A Sharpe Knight et Edge Knight Anime épisode 26 * "l'attaque est la meilleure défense, mon ami." Anime épisode 3 * "Le temps est venu. Le temps de montrer notre puissance." Vengeance de Meta Knight * "Fini de se la couler douce à Dream Land. Je prends le pouvoir." Vengeance de Meta Knight * "Tous sur le pont ! Préparez-vous au décollage !" Vengeance de Meta Knight * "Parés au décollage ! Kirby sera éjecté par le souffle !" Vengeance de Meta Knight * (C'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à faire). Avis à tout l'équipage ! Préparez-vous à l'évacuer !" Vengeance de Meta Knight * "Tu ne m'échapperas pas !" Vengeance de Meta Knight * "La victoire est ma destinée." Super Smash Bros Brawl * "Regarde ma puissance !" Super Smash Bros Brawl * "Reviens quand tu pourras héberger un combat !" Super Smash Bros Brawl * "Des pièces de tissu et de la couture partout. Quel monstre voudrait faire une telle chose ?" Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure * "Kirby, pardonne-moi. J'ai perdu le fil." Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure * "Attention, Kirby. Maillalenvers est un morceau mesquin de ficelle." Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure Anecdotes *Il existe un coloris dans Combats Kirby, qui est le même que Meta Knight sans son masque. *Le thème de la victoire de Meta Knight n'est pas le même que celui de Kirby et Dadidou dans Super Smash Bros. *Ses yeux sont argentés sans son masque, mais dorés avec. *Meta Knight ne montre jamais ses ailes de chauve-souris dans l'anime. *Dans le Pilot de l'anime, Meta Knight devait être un antagoniste mais ce rôle fut dévié *Dans l'animé, la version Américaine donne à Meta Knight un côté un peu mexicain. *La relation entre Kirby et Meta Knight n'a jamais été entièrement dévoilée, même dans l'anime. *Dans les premiers jeux, les artworks de Meta Knight le montraient sans bras. *Meta Knight est le seul personnage de la série qui parle (hormis le Hi! de Kirby) dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Meta Knight devait être jouable avec Dadidou dans Super Smash Bros.Melee. *Dans Au fil de l'Aventure, il n'utilise pas son épée Galaxia. *L'épée Galaxia de Meta Knight a tantôt 6, tantôt 4 pics sur les côtés de la lame dans les jeux. *Dans Kirby Triple Deluxe avec la transformation cirque Kirby fait apparaître un ballon représentant Méta Knight. *Meta Knight fut le premier nouveau personnage annoncé pour Super Smash Bros. Brawl mais il fut le dernier pour Super Smash Bros for 3DS/ for Wii U. de:Meta-Knight en:Meta Knight es:Meta Knight it:Meta Knight ja:メタナイト nl:Meta Knight pl:Meta Knight ru:Мета Рыцарь zh:梅塔骑士 Catégorie:Personnage des jeux vidéo Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage de l'anime Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Boss final Catégorie:Kirby Super Star Ultra Catégorie:Kirby's Adventure Wii Catégorie:Kirby: Au Fil de l'Aventure Catégorie:Kirby Triple Deluxe Catégorie:Kirby et le pinceau du pouvoir Catégorie:Kirby Air Ride Catégorie:Super Smash Bros Brawl Catégorie:Trophée de Super Smash Bros Brawl Catégorie:Ennemis dépourvus de capacité Catégorie:Ennemis de type combattant Catégorie:Amis Catégorie:Meta Knight Catégorie:MetaKnight Catégorie:Guerrier de l'espace